IMPACT Pokemon Wrestling
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: When ratings for the show are down, network executive Mick Foley decides to create a Pokemon tournament for the wrestlers with Pokemon. Who will rise to the top and become the first Pokemon tournament champion?
1. The Idea

** Hey everyone! A new Pokemon related story is up! But it's with IMPACT Wrestling! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Idea<strong>

It was a few hours before show time in the IMPACT Wrestling company in Orlando, Florida. Today was Thursday, so there was going to be a show tonight. But there was a problem going on right now.

Inside the building, in Hulk Hogan's office, sat the three Immortal leaders, Hulk Hogan, Eric Bishoff, and Ric Flair. They seemed worried and frustrated.

"Ratings are plummeting, brother! We need to think of something to bring them back!" Hulk shouted.

"But we don't even know what we're doing wrong." Eric commented.

"If only the network wasn't in our way!" Ric said angrily.

Hulk put his finger on his head and started pacing. "We need an idea."

"Maybe I can help." A voice was heard from out of nowhere. It sounded like it came from the closet. Ric picked up the pipe off of the floor and stood next to the closet door. The door slowly opened and out came the network executive, Mick Foley. The three guys stood there, shocked.

"Put down the pipe, Flair." Mick ordered calmly. Ric obeyed. Mick had a huge smile on his face.

"How long were you in there?" Eric asked.

Mick kept smiling. "Since you guys arrived here." Hulk stared at him.

He began to pace in front of the three as he started talking. "You see, I've seen the trouble with the ratings since I _am_ in the network. And I have to say, I know what the problem is." He moved closer towards Hulk and looked at him straight in the eye. "You and your "buddies" have been doing the same thing week after week. Immortal has been interfering and matches keep being repeated." He stepped back, still smiling.

"So, what should be done?" Ric asked, mad.

Mick crossed his arms. "I have a quite interesting idea. Something that's never happened in wrestling before. Something that just may give IMPACT new ideas and get ratings back."

"Just get on with it!" Hulk was getting annoyed.

"Alright, alright." Mick chuckled a bit. "But first I have to ask. Haven't any of you noticed that at least a dozen wrestlers in this company have Pokemon?"

The Immortal leaders looked at each other.

Eric replied, "I have noticed one or two of them with Pokeballs."

Hulk nodded. "Same here."

Ric was confused. "What are Pokemon?"

Hulk, Eric, and Mick looked at him strangely.

"Ric? Seriously?" Eric asked. "You don't know what Pokemon are?"

"Enough of that." Hulk stopped it. "Foley, why did you ask us about that? What do Pokemon have to do with IMPACT Wrestling?"

"I was just going to explain." Mick started walking again. "I was thinking maybe next week, right here on IMPACT, we can have a Pokemon battle tournament. Before the day rolls around, wrestlers and knockouts that have Pokemon can sign up and compete. Depending on how many sign up, the number of rounds can vary. And whoever wins in the final round will be the first ever Pokemon tournament champion!"

Eric, being the smartest of the three, nodded his head, "I've got to admit, that's not a bad idea." **(Even though I hate Immortal, I do admit Eric is smart.)**

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on, brother!" Hulk yelled at Mick once again. "You said it yourself that this company is about _wrestling_, not Pokemon battles! People won't watch it because Pokemon aren't popular here in America. Nice try, brother!"

Mick gave out a little laugh and said, "Pokemon are popular in America, but not Pokemon habitats. Many people have traveled to the five regions in Japan to be trainers; some of them are wrestlers here. You'll be surprised to see how high the ratings go up when the news of the tournament comes."

Ric scoffed, "How do you know? I may not know much about them, but you don't have any Pokemon. You're not a Pokemon trainer."

Mick sighed. "Well Ric, you're right about one thing, I'm not a trainer." He put his hand into his pocket and took out a minimized Pokeball. "But I do have one Pokemon." He enlarged the Pokeball and said, "Zangoose, come out."

Light came out from the Pokeball. When the light subsided, there was red and white creature that looked like a cross between a mongoose and a cat.

"A few weeks ago, I actually went to the Sinnoh Region just to check things out. I found this Zangoose and it wouldn't leave my side. So I decided to get a Pokeball from the professor there and take it with me."

"How nice. But we're still not doing the tournament." Hulk commented.

"Hulk, whether you like it or not, we are going to do the tournament." Mick said. "In fact, I already have the network boys making posters for the event. And it will take place next Thursday." Mick smiled once more. "Have a nice week, boys. Come on, Zangoose."

Mick and Zangoose walked out of the office.

Hulk shook his head. "I can't believe it. I'm in charge of the show!"

"Son of a…" Eric said to himself.

"For the love of God!" Ric said with his hand on his face.

How will the IMPACT wrestlers react to the tournament? Find out next time!

* * *

><p>Just to let you know, the actual tournament won't start in the next part. But you'll see it soon!<p> 


	2. Who's In?

** FINALLY! I GOT THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN! This chapter is kinda just a filler. It just shows who will be in the tournament, but I apologize if Fortune's scene is too long, mainly because I love Fortune! :) The other wrestlers', well they're short. But yeah, I just wanted to get this chapter done and start writing the tournament part. So either way, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Who's In?<strong>

Three days later, the news of the tournament has gone out to the fans, but not the wrestlers just yet. But now, during an out-of-Orlando show, it was time for the wrestlers to know.

In one of the locker rooms in the building were the members of Fortune. AJ Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, and Christopher Daniels were just sitting around, doing nothing; except for James who was indulging a beer.

Chris was walking around the room when he decided he should sit down. As he was about to sit on his chair, the chair moved and he hit his butt on the floor. His teammates laughed.

"Emboar! That's not funny!" Chris shouted. Behind the chair was an Emboar. Emboar was Christopher's first Pokemon, which started out as a Tepig. The mega fire pig Pokemon gave out a smile and pushed the chair back to where it was. He then gave his trainer a pat on the head.

"He sure likes joking with you, doesn't he?" AJ chuckled as Chris sat down. Laying next to AJ was a Charizard, his first Pokemon that started as a Charmander. Charizard was napping and snoring loudly. James plugged his ears due to the loud snoring.

"I would be careful about the flame on Charizard's tail, AJ." Robert said. "Remember what happened the last time you let him out of the Pokeball in the locker room?"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" The long haired redneck blurted as he slapped his Beer Money partner on the back. "If Charizard does end up lighting something up, Kazarian can just tell Blastoise to use Hydro Pump to put it out!" The handsome Kazarian just rolled his eyes. **(Yes, I find Kaz handsome!)**

Blastoise was, of course, Kazarian's first Pokemon, which began as a Squirtle. He too was napping inside his shell (which by the way Kazarian was sitting on).

"Well maybe if Charizard does end up doing that, you could have Swampert take care of it." Kaz joked.

Standing over James's shoulder was his starter Pokemon, Swampert; that began as a Mudkip. He leaded over his trainer's shoulder and sniffed his beer bottle.

"No beer for you, Swampert." James lightly pushed him away.

Christopher then asked Robert, "Hey Bobby, why won't you let Venusaur out?"

Robert answered, "He's too big." Robert's starter Pokemon was in fact a Venusaur, starting as a Bulbasaur.

Just then, they saw a piece of paper being pushed under the door. AJ got up and picked it up. Along with his team mates who stood up after he did, they looked at it.

It was an announcement poster for the tournament. It had **IMPACT Wrestling **written on the top with its white and blue letters. In the background, a Pokeball was shown.

The poster read:

_**IMPACT POKEMON TOURNAMENT **_

_**On Thursday, for the first time in professional wrestling history, IMPACT Wrestling will be having a Pokemon tournament!**_

_**This tournament will feature wrestlers and knockouts that have Pokemon to compete in Pokemon battles. The winner of the tournament will be wrestling's first ever Pokemon battle champion.**_

_**Tournament happens this Thursday. Wrestlers and knockouts willing to participate have to sign up in Hulk Hogan's office. All participants must be signed up by Wednesday. The participants must also have Pokemon; no Pokemon, no being in the tournament.**_

_**Good luck!**_

The members of Fortune stared at each other. Then, James blurted out, "Oh yeah! I'm signing up!" His outburst caused both Charizard and Blastoise to wake up from their nap. Charizard just groaned while Blastoise popped his head out of his shell.

Kaz went over to his Pokemon. "Hey Blastoise, there's a tournament that's going to happen on Thursday. Should we do it?"

Blastoise didn't respond for a few seconds, but then, "Blast!" The shellfish Pokemon approved.

"Charizard agrees, too." AJ says.

"So does Emboar." Chris says.

"Let's go sign up." The team returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked out of their locker room.

**00000**

Elsewhere, Ken Anderson was walking around in the halls, being a usual "a-word". As he was walking, he saw the poster on the wall.

"What the heck is this?" He said in his angry voice. He looked at the poster with interest.

"Pokemon tournament? On IMPACT? Thursday? First ever Pokemon battling champion?" A huge grin appeared on his face. "I heard Sting has a few Pokemon of his own. He may be in the tournament. I think I'll sign up."

That's when he continued to walk down the hallway.

**00000**

In the gym of the building, all was empty, except for a wrestler and two of his Pokemon.

Rob Van Dam was in the gym training. With him was a Hitmonchan and a Lucario. They were both punching at a punching bag.

"Nice job, you two. Keep it up." Rob commented.

Hitmonchan then hit the punching bag really hard and the powerful punch caused the bag to fly into the air.

"Wow, Hitmonchan. You're still good at that punching." Rob chuckled.

"Hitmonchan!" The Pokemon thanked his trainer.

At that moment, Rob saw one of the tech guys putting something on the wall. When the guy left, Rob walked over to the wall and saw the poster. He read it and immediately smiled.

"A tournament, huh? And the winner becomes a champion?" Rob rubbed his chin. "It may not be for the heavyweight title, but I might as well sign up." He returned Hitmonchan and Lucario into their Pokeballs and walked out of the gym.

**00000**

In a dark area in the building, in a corner, the monster Abyss stood there, looking at the familiar poster on the wall. He rocked from side to side as he read.

"The winner of the tournament will be wrestling's first ever Pokemon battle champion." The monster's dark voice was heard reading. He then let out a dark chuckle. "No problem for me. My Pokemon are the most powerful. No one will beat me!"

Abyss walked out of sight.

**00000**

Outside of the building, Bully Ray was walking. Beside him was a large dark dog with horns. It clearly was a Pokemon.

"C'mon, Houndoom. Let's go back inside." He told his Pokemon as they headed back in.

While he walked in, a tech guy was putting another poster on the wall and was blocking Ray's way.

"Hey! Get out of the way! I need to get through here!" Ray yelled at the tech.

"I'm sorry! I'm putting this poster up!" The tech said. Houndoom growled at him. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" The tech ran off.

"No one stands in the way of Bully Ray!" He shouted out loud. "What's the big deal of a piece of paper?" He was about to rip the paper off of the wall and crumple it up, but the title caught his eye.

Ray read the whole poster, and a small evil smile came to his face.

"That tournament sounds like fun. I think we should do it, Houndoom."

Houndoom barked.

"Devon? Nah, he won't be in it. He doesn't have any Pokemon. I was still partners with him when I went to Johto."

Houndoom barked again.

"AJ?" Ray's smile got wider. "Yes, he does have Pokemon. I don't know what he has, but I know they're much weaker than mine. If I'm in that tournament, I will defeat that boy AJ and be the champion."

Ray and his Houndoom started walking again, with Ray still having a smile on his face.

**00000**

In a candle lit room, Winter was sitting on the tan couch, right beside Angelina Love.

"Angelina, you remember the times we've had before?" Winter spoke to her, rubbing her on her back. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you."

Angelina didn't reply. She continued to look like a zombie.

"Come on. Let's go." Winter took a hold of Angelina's hand and walked out of the room. But as they walked out, Winter spotted the poster on the wall.

"A Pokemon tournament?" She said happily, putting her hands on her chest. "My Pokemon will surely compete in this competition!" She turned to Angelina. "What do you think, Angelina?"

Once again, she didn't respond. Winter put her hand on her hair.

"It's alright. I don't care about winning this time. I just want my Pokemon to compete." She grabbed Angelina's hand and continued walking.

**00000**

Inside a photo shooting room, Eric Young was cornered by Gunner, who was grabbing on the collar of his shirt. He wanted revenge on Eric for taking his television title.

"No one takes my title! No one takes my title!" Gunner shouted out.

"Okay, okay. Relax dude." Eric said calmly. "I may have won the title, but you don't have to act this way."

Gunner pushed Eric into the wall. Eric rubbed the back of his head after it hit.

"I have a reason to act this way! You took my title!" Gunner spat. He stomped out of the room.

But Eric noticed outside the door, Gunner stopped and looked at the wall, then he ran. Eric wondered what he was looking at, so he got off the ground, rubbing his head from the hit.

He looked at the side of the wall once he got out of the room and immediately saw the familiar poster.

"Pokemon tournament?" He said with excitement. He finished reading before he said, "Must sign up!" and took off like a bullet.

**00000**

In another side of the building, the "IMPACT Wrestling queen" Madison Rayne, was strolling. She had a huge tiara on.

Just that moment, she heard a voice, "Hello, Madison."

Madison turned to the left and saw her former partner, Tara, standing there.

"What do you want, Tara? Want to come back to me?" Madison scowled.

Tara laughed. "No. I was just wondering if you were going to enter in that Pokemon tournament for Thursday."

Madison looked confused. "Pokemon tournament? What Pokemon tournament?"

Tara gasped sarcastically, "You haven't heard about the Pokemon tournament that's going to happen Thursday? There's posters all over the building. In fact, there's one behind you."

Madison turned around and right on the wall was the poster. She started to read it and Tara heard her mumble as she did.

When she finished reading, she turned back towards Tara. "I'm going to enter in this!"

Tara shook her head. "Oh please, you may not be able to make it passed the first round. The guys' Pokemon are stronger than yours!"

"I am going to compete in that competition and become the champion!" Madison yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Tara smiled.

"Fine. One hundred dollars." Madison offered

"If you lose, I get the money."

"But if, or _when _I become the Pokemon battling champion, you owe me the money."

"Deal." The two girls handshake for the bet. Madison immediately walked away.

Tara laughed as she said, "I seen her Pokemon. Madison doesn't stand a chance. She won't even make it passed the first round."

**00000**

Inside Eric Bischoff's office, Matt Hardy walks in there.

"Eric? Hello?" He calls out. Eric is not in there. He sits on the chair in front of the desk.

"Guess I'll have to wait."

But something on the desk catches Matt's eye. It is a copy of the tournament poster. Matt picks it up and reads it.

"A Pokemon tournament? On IMPACT?" He said to himself. A smile comes to his face. "It doesn't hurt to try."

He gets up from the chair and walks out. "If only Jeff could participate, too."

**00000**

Inside one of the dressing rooms, two knockouts Mickie James and Velvet Sky were standing together. They were both obviously looking at the poster that just slid into the room.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to do it." Mickie said.

"Me too." Velvet agreed. "Although it actually doesn't matter if I win."

"Just in it for the battles?" Mickie asked.

Velvet nodded, "Yeah. Besides, Blaziken hasn't had a battle in quite a while."

"Neither has Meganium." Mickie replied.

**00000**

Out in another hallway, Matt Morgan was exercising on the side of the wall.

Right then, another tech came up next to him and put the poster on the wall. After the tech left, Matt looked at the poster.

"A tournament?" He nodded as he read. "My Pokemon are tough enough."

**00000**

Elsewhere, Brian Kendrick was sitting on the floor. He seemed to be thinking.

"I don't know whether to participate in the tournament or not." He thought to himself. He already saw the news of the tournament.

"Hey, Brian!" A voice called out. It was the Buck brothers, Max and Jeremy.

"You going to enter in the Pokemon tournament?" Jeremy asked. "Me and Max already signed up."

Brian sighed, "I don't know yet."

"You should!" Max suggested. "I've seen your Pokemon in action." The brothers then walked away.

Brian continued to think, then he said, "I think I will."

He slowly rose from the floor and walked away.

**00000**

Inside another dressing room in the building, Jeff Jarrett and his wife, Karen, were kissing each other. But their kissing was interrupted when Jeff saw a paper being slid under the door.

Jeff stood up and picked up the paper and read it.

"A Pokemon tournament? Whose idea was this?" He asked himself.

"It was probably the network's." Karen commented. She then thought for a while and said, "You should sign up, Big Daddy. I've seen your Pokemon battle."

Jeff turned and smiled at her. "Your right. I should do it. I did win in the Indigo Plateau."

The couple started to kiss again.

**00000**

Inside the hallways once again, but this time, it was Kurt Angle roaming the halls. He was going down the same hall as Abyss was at.

He spotted the poster on the wall and read it. After he finished, he smiled.

"Sounds like fun." He said. "I know Jarrett has Pokemon, so it's a possibility he'll be in it, too."

Kurt was walking again when he said, "I was the winner of the Hoenn League."

**00000**

Outside of the building out in the parking lot, Sting was just pacing around. He did not have his face paint on, but he was holding his world heavyweight title on his shoulder.

In his hand, was the poster. He looked it over and thought for a minute.

Sting came to a decision. "My Pokemon may not be the best, but I'll do it. The more people who do it, the better. I'll take a shot at that championship."

He now was walking back inside the building.

How many wrestlers are going to participate in the tournament? How will the first round go? Find out next chapter!


	3. Tournament Time! Beginning of Round 1

**Tournament is here! Yay! Now, I'm only going to have one battle in this chapter, but on the other ones will be at least two or three. And also, I chose the Pokemon teams for the wrestlers, if you don't like their Pokemon teams, live with it! (Trust me, I had a lot of wrestlers and it was SUPER hard to choose.) Also, after every chapter, I'll have Pokemon levels for all the teams! That's it. Enjoy the first battle of the tournament!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Tournament Time! Beginning of Round 1<strong>

_**~Thursday~**_

After days of waiting (even though it was only four days since the tournament was announced), the day of the tournament had finally arrived! The competing wrestlers were very excited about it. Some have even given their Pokemon some extra training.

But inside the IMPACT zone, one participant wasn't so happy.

Tommy Dreamer was walking, hands in his pockets and his head down. That's when Bully Ray appeared beside him.

"So Dreamer," Ray said, "you ready for the tournament?"

Tommy turned to him and shouted, "How can I be ready? _You_ were the one that signed me up! I don't even have any Pokemon!"

Ray let out a smile. He reached into his pocket and took out three of his Pokeballs. He handed them to Tommy.

"Here. Take three of mine." Ray offered. Tommy took the Pokeballs and put them into his pocket. "But I want you to win. If you don't win, you're in trouble."

Tommy sighed, "Whatever." He then walked away, with Ray looking at him with a confused look.

Inside the arena, the wrestling ring was set up for the tournament. They were going to use the ring for the Pokemon battle field. On the bottom apron, it still had **IMPACT Wrestling **written on the sides, but on each was two Pokeballs. Inside the ring, the ropes were taken off but the turnbuckles remained. In the very middle of the ring, a large Pokeball was shown.

It was full house in the building. All seats were filled with fans (and unlike the Orlando IMPACT shows where it was free admission, people paid to see this tournament).

In the corner of the arena was the announce table, and there sat Mike Tenay and Taz.

"Welcome to the first ever IMPACT Wrestling Pokemon Tournament!" Mike said with an excited expression. "It's Mike Tenay and Taz at ringside." He started talking to Taz. "I don't know about you, Taz, but I am so excited to see this tonight."

"I agree with you, Mike. I am totally pumped up for this!" Taz replied. "You may not believe this, but I have never seen a Pokemon battle before, so I finally get to see one tonight."

"You'll be seeing multiple ones." Mike commented. He turned back to the camera. "Let's go to Christy Hemme in the ring."

Inside the ring was ring announcer Christy Hemme. Along with the clothes she was wearing, she wore a Pokeball necklace around her neck.

"Welcome everyone to professional wrestling's first ever Pokemon tournament!" She called out happily.

The crowd roared with cheers.

"Twenty-four wrestlers and their Pokemon will be battling it out to become the Pokemon battling champion!"

The crowd cheers again.

"The rules of the tournament will be as follows." She began to explain the rules. "The tournament will consist of five rounds. Every battle in each round will be determined on the opponents chosen by the randomizer." Christy pointed to the titantron, where one half of the screen was red and the other half was blue.

"The randomizer will randomly select two opponents, and the two that are selected must battle against each other. For the rounds, all participants can only use three Pokemon in battle. The first one to knock out all of his or her opponent's Pokemon is the winner of the battle. The loser is eliminated from the tournament while the winner goes on to the next round! This will continue until there are only two participants left. The one that is left standing in the end will be declared the Pokemon battling champion!"

"Oh, I'm excited to see this, Mike!" Taz said.

"So without further ado, LET'S GET THIS TOURNAMENT STARTED!" Christy shouted with anticipation as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Here we go!" Mike said, shook up with the excitement.

"Randomize!" Christy pointed to the randomizer. As randomizing music began to play, the red screen begins to rapidly show pictures of the participants. "As the randomizer slows down, it will choose one competitor."

The movement of the pictures began to become slower and slower, then it finally stopped, revealing the picture of the first participant: Max Buck.

"The first competitor is Max Buck!" Christy announced. Max's music started and he came down the ramp, looking cocky. He stood at one side of the ring, waiting for his opponent.

"Blue screen randomize!" This time, the blue screen began to choose. As the screen was slowing down, Christy said, "Max's opponent is…" Finally, the screen stopped on the second competitor, and it left everyone shocked. "Jeremy Buck is the second competitor!"

Even the commentators were shocked. "Max and Jeremy battling against each other?" Taz asked himself. Jeremy came out and stood on the opposite end of his brother. The brothers have been having problems with each other the past few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>First Match: Brother Vs. Brother: Max Buck Vs. Jeremy Buck<strong>

"When the alarm sounds, the battle will begin. And remember, this is a three on three Pokemon battle." Christy explained.

Max and Jeremy stared at each other as they each grabbed a Pokeball and Christy got out of the ring.

"Just because I'm your younger brother doesn't mean I'll lose!" Jeremy shouted.

"Just because I'm older doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Max shouted back.

A loud, buzzing sound was heard. That was the single that the match could begin.

"Begin!" Christy yelled.

Max threw out his Pokeball into the ring with a grunt. "Venomoth! Let's go!"

"Venomoth!"

"Get him, Noctowl!" Jeremy shouted as he threw his Pokeball into the ring.

"Hoot!"

Max laughed, "Noctowl doesn't stand a chance against Venomoth."

Jeremy scowled, "Yeah right!" He ordered the attack. "Noctowl, Whirlwind now!" Noctowl began moving its wings rapidly.

But before the attack came in contact with Venomoth, "Venomoth, use Stun Spore quick!" Venomoth released dust from its wings. The dust hit Noctowl and paralyzed it. Noctowl couldn't move!

"Noctowl!" Jeremy shouted.

"Now use Sleep Powder." Max ordered. Venomoth released another dust, and it hit the paralyzed Noctowl, causing it to fall asleep. Noctowl fell to the ground.

"No! Noctowl return!" Jeremy returned his sleeping Pokemon.

"The winner of the first match is Venomoth!" Christy announced, with the crowd giving out a mixture of cheers and boos.

"Nice job, Venomoth. Return." Max congratulated as he returned Venomoth.

"You won't win this time, Max!" Jeremy shouted as he threw in his second Pokeball. "Flareon, get him!"

"Flareon!"

It was Max's turn to throw in his. "Jolteon, let's go!"

"Jolteon!"

Jeremy ordered the attack first. "Flareon, Quick Attack!" Flareon started to run and pick up speed.

But Max had a plan. He chuckled before saying, "Discharge."

Jolteon released a huge flare of electricity at Flareon, it was a critical hit. And once again, Jeremy's Pokemon was paralyzed.

"**What?" **Jeremy shouted.

"Now Jolteon, finish Flareon with Thunderbolt!" Jolteon released a huge, strong electric blast, and of course, Flareon was hit.

"Flar…eon." Flareon fainted.

"The winner is Jolteon!" Christy announced. This time, there were more boos than cheers.

"Oh boy." Taz said in a worried expression. "Jeremy only has one Pokemon left and Max still has three! Will he be able to come back or will he lose?"

Jeremy shouted, "I'm not going to lose!" He threw out his final Pokemon. "Infernape, go!"

"Infernape!"

Max snickered, "Bad choice for your final Pokemon, little bro. Because I choose…" He throws out his Pokeball. "Feraligatr!"

"Rawr!"

The crowd boos while Jeremy gets a worried look on his face.

"How do you like them apples?" Max shouted. He then ordered, "Water Gun!"

Feraligatr released a blast of water from its mouth.

Jeremy still has the same worried face on. But just seconds before the water hits Infernape, a smile grows on his face.

"Dodge it." Jeremy whispers. Infernape moves just in time and avoids the water, making people in the front row wet.

"Where'd he go?" Mike asked. Infernape was nowhere to be seen.

Feraligatr started to turn around when Jeremy shouted, "Thunderpunch, now!" Right when Feraligatr turned around, Infernape struck him with an electrified fist!

"Whoa!" Both Mike and Taz shouted; even the crowd was heard going, "Oooooh." Feraligatr was a little wobbly.

"What?" Max shouted.

"Great job, Infernape!" Jeremy commented. "Now, use Double Kick!"

But as Infernape began to charge towards Feraligatr, Max had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, that grin on Max doesn't look good!" Taz commented.

Infernape was only seconds away from kicking Feraligatr when Max whispered, "Hydro Cannon." Feraligatr immediately released a powerful water cannon and it was a hard hit on Infernape.

"NO!" Jeremy shouted. Infernape fell on the ring and fainted. The battle was over.

"It's the end of the battle! The winner is Max Buck!" Christy announced as the crowd booed. "Max goes on to the next round!"

"That was quick." Mike said.

Max celebrated in the ring and hugged Feraligatr as Jeremy returned Infernape.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>"Hey readers! It's JB (IMPACT Wrestling interviewer) here with the Pokemon Levels! I'm only going to announce the levels for the Pokemon who appeared in this match. I will only show the ones that fought in this match for now."<p>

**Max Buck**

Feraligatr Lv. 67

Venomoth Lv. 65

Jolteon Lv. 65

**Jeremy Buck**

Infernape Lv. 66

Noctowl Lv. 65

Flareon Lv. 64

"Those are the Pokemon that showed up in this part. All of the participants' full teams will be shown at the end of the tournament. See you at the end of the next part!" JB said as he exits.

Next time, Round 1 Part 2.


	4. Round 1 Part 2

** Welcome back, everyone! In this chapter, two more battles will take place; one features my favorite IMPACT wrestler. *blush* Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Round 1 Part 2<strong>

With the first battle out of the way, everyone in the crowd and backstage is wondering who will fight next.

Christy Hemme walks into the ring. "The first battle is done. Now let's begin the second battle!"The crowd begins cheering.

"Red screen randomize!" She yells as she points at the screen and the red randomizer began to choose.

As the pictures on the randomizer started to slow down, everyone is wondering who is next.

_**~Backstage~**_

The participating wrestlers watched and waited.

"I hope me and Kurt get picked for this one. So I can destroy him and go to the next round!" Jeff said to himself.

_**~Back in the arena~**_

The red randomizer finally stops and it reveals…

"Robert Roode is the next competitor!" Christy announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

As Robert was coming out, James gave him a good luck hug. He came down the ramp and went to the side of the ring.

"Blue screen randomize!" Now the blue screen begins to start. Robert got a little nervous as the randomizer slows down. "And his opponent is…"

The blue randomizer stops and once again, it leaves people shocked.

"James Storm is Robert's opponent!" Christy announced as the crowd cheers louder.

"What?" Mike asked. "The world tag team champions have to face each other?" Even James looked shocked as he walked towards the ring.

"I know it'll be tough for these two." Taz said. "They traveled together in the Sinnoh Region, so they both know their strengths and weaknesses."

* * *

><p><strong>Second Match: Tag Team Partners: Robert Roode Vs. James Storm<strong>

Before the battle alarm sounded, Robert and James went over and shook each other's hands.

The buzzing alarm sounded. "Begin!" Christy shouted as she went out of the ring.

Robert threw out his first Pokeball. "Bastiodon, come on out!"

"Bastiodon!"

"This won't be a problem." James said to himself and threw his Pokeball into the ring. "Miltank, go!"

"Moo!"

Robert chuckled and shook his head as he shouted, "James, ever since you caught that Miltank, I've found it annoying. But I do admit, it's tough." He now ordered his Pokemon's attack. "Bastiodon, use Iron Head!"

Bastiodon started charging towards Miltank. But that's when it was James's turn.

"Miltank, Earthquake!" Miltank took a jump, and when she fell back to the ground, the ground started to shake!

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Taz exclaimed. The attack was felt through the whole building.

The earthquake did have an effect on Bastiodon. By the time the shaking was done, Bastiodon was dizzy.

"Now use Rollout!" James called out the next attack. But as Miltank started up, Robert had an idea.

"Bastiodon, as soon as Miltank starts rolling, attack with Take Down." Robert whispered. Bastiodon waited, and now Miltank started rolling, that's when Bastiodon started to run towards her.

James now started to realize what was going on. "Miltank, stop!" He yelled out. But his warning came too late; Bastiodon's Take Down collided with Miltank's Rollout. Bastiodon's head hit Miltank, and the large amount of force caused the milk cow Pokemon to (still rolling) fly out of the ring and land a hard landing on the floor. Miltank fainted.

"Bastiodon is the winner!" Christy announced.

"Nice try, Miltank." James commented as he returned Miltank to her Pokeball.

"You ready for the next one, James?" Robert asked as he took out his Pokeball.

James smiled, "Ready when you are, Bobby."

"Then by all means," Robert threw out his Pokemon, "Glalie, come on out!"

"Glalie!"

James continued to smile. "Perfect." He throws his Pokeball. "Camerupt, go!"

"Camerupt!"

_Oh crap! He brought out his Camerupt!_ Robert thought to himself. _And I can't switch out. I may end up losing this one. _He then ordered the attack. "Glalie, use Ice Beam!"

Glalie attacks with a icy-cold energy beam, and it hits Camerupt. But surprisingly, Camerupt only flinched a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but Glalie doesn't stand a chance." He then said to Camerupt, "Finish it with Fire Blast!" Camerupt let out a huge blast of fire and it directly attacked Glalie. It ended as a critical hit and Glalie fainted.

"That was fast. The winner is Camerupt!" Christy called out.

"Both have two Pokemon left. Who will win in this battle?" Mike wondered.

James decided to keep Camerupt out while Robert tossed out his next Pokemon. "Bastiodon, come back out!"

"Bastiodon!""Look's like Bobby's bringing out Bastiodon again." Taz said.

"Piece of cake." James laughed. "Camerupt, Flamethrower!" Camerupt attacked with its flamethrower attack. But to James's surprise, Bastiodon didn't look too damaged.

Robert smiled, "Bastiodon, Earthquake." Bastiodon stomped his feet on the ring, and the ground started shaking again.

"Not again!" Mike complained.

By the time the shaking was finished, Camerupt was hit.

"Alright, now attack with Iron Head!" As Camerupt was dizzy, Bastiodon charged towards it and hit it dead on. James didn't know what to do, but now Camerupt was down.

"Cam…erupt." It fainted.

"Bastiodon wins once again!" Christy announced.

"Well James, I'm keeping Bastiodon out. Bring out your next and final weapon." Robert said.

James tossed out his last Pokemon, "Swampert, go!"

"Swampert!"

"I knew you'd bring out Swampert, but I'll live." Robert commented. He ordered the attack. "Bastiodon, use Take Down!"

Bastiodon started up its running, but as it began to run, James had an idea.

"Swampert, when Bastiodon gets close, attack with Water Pulse." James whispered.

Bastiodon was now close, and Swampert blasted out a pulse of water right on it. Bastiodon fainted right away.

"Another fast win for James! Swampert wins!" Christy announced.

"Both battlers have one Pokemon left." Mike commented. "Will it be Robert or James that wins?"

"We'll just have to watch and find out." Taz replied.

"Bring out your last Pokemon, Bobby!" James called out.

With a grunt, Robert threw out his last Pokemon. "Pinsir, come on out!"

"Pinsir!"

James gave a weird look. "Funny, I thought you were going to use Venusaur."

Robert replied, "I'm saving Venusaur for later." He called out the attack, "Use Cut!" Pinsir used its horns to scratch Swampert and give the Pokemon a large red mark on the face.

"Don't give up!" James cheered on. "Use Mud-Slap!" Swampert hurled a blob of mud at Pinsir, distracting it.

"Pinsir!" Robert shouted.

"Now use Water Pulse!" James called out. Once again, Swampert let out a Water Pulse.

"Dodge it, quickly!" Robert shouted. Pinsir moved out of the way just in time, and again, people in the front row got wet.

"Distract Swampert with Cut again!" Pinsir attacked Swampert using Cut once more.

"Swampert!" James shouted.

"Okay, finish it off with Submission!" Pinsir ran and attacked Swampert by grabbing it and diving it hard onto the ring, putting a big hole in it. Pinsir came out of the hole, but Swampert didn't; it was out.

"What a massive hole! And what a fantastic battle! The winner for this battle is Robert Roode!" Christy announced as the crowd went wild. "Robert will go on to the next round!"

"Wow! That was intense!" Mike shouted out.

Robert celebrated and returned Pinsir to its Pokeball while James just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"What the…? How did…? You just…" James stuttered.

Robert walked over and patted his partner on the shoulder as he smiled. "Put Swampert back in his Pokeball and let's get backstage."

_**~Backstage~**_

Robert and James just returned backstage when the other three members of Fortune joined them.

"That battle was intense!" AJ commented.

"You actually put a hole inside the ring!" Kazarian added.

"And I get to fight in the next round." Robert said. He turned to James, "No hard feelings?"

James shook his head. "Nope, partner." They gave each other a hug, and then James ran off into the hall. "I'm going to get a beer!" He called out.

_**~Back in the arena~**_

The ring had just finished being repaired. Christy was now back in the ring.

"Now that the ring is repaired from that intense battle, let's start the next battle!" She announced. "Red screen randomize!"

The red randomizer started. After about fifteen seconds, the next participant was chosen.

"Kazarian is the next competitor!" Christy announced as the crowd cheered.

Before Kazarian came out, he gave his Fortune team mates each a high-five. He then walked down the ramp and gave the crowd the Fortune hand sign. He walked to the ring and stood on the side.

"Now, blue screen randomize!" It was the blue randomizer's turn to choose his opponent. "His opponent is…" The randomizer quickly stopped and revealed Kaz's opponent.

"Tommy Dreamer is the opponent!" Christy announced. The crowd booed loudly.

Backstage, Tommy was heading towards the entrance of the ramp when Bully Ray appeared beside him.

"Remember, Dreamer, win this!" Ray ordered. Tommy stayed quiet and continued walking.

As Tommy walked down the ramp and to the ring, the crowd's booing got louder.

"Well, Bully Ray forced Tommy into this tournament. He even gave Tommy three of his Pokemon to use." Mike said.

"And he said that if Tommy doesn't win, he'll be in trouble." Taz added.

"Let's see what happens."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Match: High-flyer and Extreme: Kazarian Vs. Tommy Dreamer<strong>

The starting alarm sounded. "Begin!" Christy shouted as she went out of the ring.

Kazarian threw out his first Pokemon. "Zebstrika, let's do this!"

"Zebstrika!"

It was now Tommy's turn. He threw the Pokeball in, "Sharpedo, go!"

"Sharpedo!"

_**~Backstage~**_

Bully Ray was watching. When he saw Tommy release Sharpedo, he face palmed.

"Dreamer, you idiot!" He said to himself. "Sharpedo is weak against electric types." Then he remembered that Tommy isn't a trainer. "Oh yeah, he's not a trainer. But I still want him to win!"

_**~Back in the arena~**_

Tommy ordered the first attack. "Skull Bash!"

Sharpedo tucked in its head and began to attack. But Kaz was already to attack.

"Zebstrika, use Wild Charge!" Electricity began to surround Zebstrika. It then ran towards Sharpedo and smashes into it; causing Sharpedo to faint on the first hit.

"That was a fast win! The winner is Zebstrika!" Christy announced.

Backstage, Bully Ray couldn't believe it.

"**WHAT?"** He yelled. "Sharpedo's never fainted on the first hit!"

"I knew Sharpedo wouldn't last." Taz said.

As Kazarian returned Zebstrika, Tommy released his next Pokemon. "Arbok, go!"

"Arbok!"

Kazarian threw out his next one. "Cacturne, let's do this!"

"Cacturne."

Again, Tommy began the battle.

"Arbok, use Bite!" Arbok started to charge towards Cacturne.

But once more, Kazarian was ahead. "Cacturne, use Dynamicpunch!" As Arbok was heading towards it, Cacturne attacked with a full-blown punch, knocking Arbok down.

"Alright, finish it off with Needle Arm!" Kazarian shouted the final attack. With Arbok laying on the ring, but still in, Cacturne stood above it. Then, the needles on its arms got bigger, and it started hitting Arbok with them repeatedly.

"Ow, that looks painful!" Taz said.

By the time Cacturne was done, Arbok was fainted.

"Another fast one by Kazarian! The winner is Cacturne!" Christy announced.

"Wow! Will Tommy make a comeback, or will this be like the Max and Jeremy battle?" Mike wondered.

Kazarian tossed out his last Pokemon. "Carracosta, let's do this!"

"Carracosta!"

_I'm in deep trouble! _Tommy thought. He then threw out his final Pokemon. "Mightyena, go!"

"Rrrrr!"

Tommy didn't waste time ordering the attack. "Mightyena, Tackle!"

Mightyena ran towards Carracosta and hit it. But Carracosta didn't even flinch.

Kazarian chuckled, "Lame." He called out the attack, "Carracosta, Aqua Jet now!"

And coming from out of nowhere, Mightyena was hit by a powerful blast of water, causing it to fall over.

"And now, for the final move, Body Slam!" Carracosta began running towards Mightyena. Then, the proto turtle Pokemon jumped from the ring and landing on the hurt Mightyena, squashing it.

"Oh, ow!" Mike and Taz both exclaimed. The battle was over.

"Mightyena has fainted! Kazarian is the winner!" Christy announced as the crowd once again went wild. "Kazarian will go on to the next round!"

Kazarian celebrated while Tommy had a worried look on his face.

_**~Backstage~**_

Kazarian returned backstage where he was joined by his team mates.

"You made it to the next round." Christopher said.

"Yeah." Kaz replied as he moved his hair off of his face. "It was pretty much a piece of cake."

"Tommy's battling was so lame!" AJ laughed. "Then again, the Pokemon he had were Bully Ray's."

Fortune laughed together.

_**~Somewhere else backstage~**_

Bully Ray was confronting Tommy.

"I told you to win that battle and you didn't!" Ray shouted. "You let that pretty boy beat you!"

Tommy spoke back, "Obviously, the Pokemon you gave me weren't tough enough."

Ray grabbed Tommy by the shirt. "Not tough enough? NOT TOUGH ENOUGH? YOU CHOSE THE WRONG MOVES!" Ray let go of his shirt. "There was a Zebstrika, a Cacturne, and a Carracosta, and you're telling me that the Pokemon I gave you aren't tough enough?"

Tommy reached into his pocket and took out the three minimized Pokeballs. He then threw them at Bully Ray's face and ran off.

Ray grabbed the Pokeballs off the floor. "How pathetic!" He said to himself as he walked away.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! JB here for this chapter's Pokemon levels! Here they are."<p>

**Robert Roode**

Bastiodon Lv. 69

Glalie Lv. 69

Pinsir Lv. 71

**James Storm**

Swampert Lv. 72

Miltank Lv. 69

Camerupt Lv. 70

**Kazarian (my favorite!)**

Zebstrika Lv. 70

Cacturne Lv. 68

Carracosta Lv. 70

**Tommy Dreamer (his Pokemon are three of Bully Ray's)**

Sharpedo Lv. 68

Arbok Lv. 71

Mightyena Lv. 69

"That's all for this chapter! And just a reminder, all participants' full Pokemon team levels will be shown at the end of the tournament." JB says as he walks out.

Next time, Round 1 Part 3


End file.
